


Blood and Bile

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Host is a mess in this honestly, Hurt/Comfort, Showers, Vomiting, unsafe binding methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The Host lay on the floor for over 48 hours, bleeding and stuck in far too many visions to handle. Dark is the one who comes to his rescue, despite his ideas on who Host really may be.
Relationships: The Host & Darkiplier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Blood and Bile

**Author's Note:**

> Again, there's a lot of blood in this because it is the Host, the man who bleeds constantly. The vomit is only a little short thing, but it does happen on screen.

They wouldn’t stop. His head hurt, his mouth was dry, he was just so tired, but nothing he did could get the flow of visions to stop, or even pause for a moment. He could feel himself talking along with them, getting them out in one way, but that was all he could do at this point. It had been hours. 

At this point, Host had been on the floor for easily a day. Sometimes these would start, and he couldn’t get them to stop in enough time to get himself somewhere better suited, and collapsed. He had been alone with nothing but the futures and the presents and the pasts all tangled up inside his skull for almost forty-eight hours now, and there was still no sign of stopping, or even slowing down. He couldn’t remember what the last thing he had to eat was. 

He knew Dark was coming, in a sort of distant way. That vision had come and gone the day before, and Host wasn’t sure if he dreaded it or craved to have some other way to prove to them that he was no longer the Author. Still, nearly sixteen hours after that specific vision had filtered through his mind, the thought of Dark even showing up was a distant one, perhaps saved in the one part of Host’s mind that could still process thought, still keep track of the time. 

Unfortunately for him, when Dark finally did show up, when they did push open the door, the migraine that built itself up in his skull from the pressure of millions of futures finally broke, and Host shifted, rolling up onto his hands and knees just to gag and spit, arms shaking with the effort it took to hold him up. Anything that came up was just bile, and Host couldn’t tell if the blood was from his eyes, or if he had puked that up too. 

Dark was silent as they entered, and the room fell back into the harsh whispers of the Host, as he shifted and fell back to the floor, just out of way of his mess. Dark watched quietly, then stepped quietly into the room, shutting the door behind them. Host whimpered softly, the noise catching around his words, and causing everything to tangle up all the more. 

Slowly, carefully, Dark let their aura over take the room, stealing what little color Host had in this room, which was mostly browns and reds, both of which Dark assumed they could attribute to Host’s bleeding habits. He watched Host carefully, as the other had wrapped his head in his own hands, thumbs pressing just a bit too close to the mess under those bandages. As the color was slowly seeped away from him, bright reds and light brown seeping into dull greys, Host... relaxed. Dark sighed softly, moving over to him, attempting to avoid the bile and blood that had built up over the two days of near nonstop vision induced migraine. 

Dark shifted down, slipping a hand underneath Host’s shoulder and pulling him up, watching as he stumbled, digging his thumbs into the flesh just under his sockets. The bandages had long been soaked through, and were left in a heap on the floor, to be dealt with later. 

Host had claimed a room with a bathroom connected for his own, and when someone had asked, he had simply turned to them, blood dripping from his bandages and told them to ask him again. Thus, Dark dragged Host, who stumbled and bounced against things he normally could have avoided, around the man’s bed and into the connecting bathroom. 

For as much as the other had wanted it, it almost looked as if the shower barely got any use. Dark sighed lowly, letting Host sink to the floor in the middle of the room, and moved over to the shower, flipping on the warm water and nodding slightly, before moving back to the Host. 

At this point, Host had curled himself into a ball and was mumbling through something, before lifting his head up to Dark, eyeless sockets staring at him. “Why?” It seemed as if it were the only question Host could manage to get out before dissolving back into narrations, but he never lowered his head, dripping blood down his face. 

Dark sighed, moving over and lifting him again, tugging the large coat off and frowning. Without the coat, Host looked... almost skeletal. It was no wonder he was so light to lift, with how little food it looked like he ate. Dark frowned at him, and Host grinned with bloodstained teeth. “The Host... doesn’t often feel it... necessary to be... mocked at dinner.” He shook his head, his statement broken by narrations. “He figures... if he dies... he dies.” 

Dark never realized it had gotten this bad. 

There was a small struggle around Host’s shirt, and when Dark found the ace bandages wrapped around his chest, they simply sighed. Neither he nor the Author had seemed to get it through their thick skulls that this was unhealthy. So, they set about unwrapping, and, after a moment, Host relaxed, seemingly managing to remember that Host had already told them. The fact that Host had managed to forget something, something that big to him, only furthered the idea that this wasn’t exactly normal. 

Another small fight with his boxers, before Dark managed to get Host into the bath, frowning as the water draining away darkened. Despite the current lack of color, they knew it was going pink, and then almost brown, but they looked back to the Host, who was rocking himself slightly, and sighed. They knew Author, but they didn’t know Host. They knew Author couldn’t give less of a shit when he bathed, if he ever did, and living in the middle of the forest did no help, but they knew nothing of Host. They had avoided it if they was being honest with themself. 

They continued to avoid it, glancing around and spotted a small thing of shampoo on one of the shelves. They glanced back to Host, before sighing and rolling up their sleeves carefully, slowly massaging the shampoo into his hair, dried blood flaking off into the water that slowly drained from the tub. Dark wasn’t entirely sure how long Host had lay there, but it couldn’t have been more than a few days. They glanced back at the counter top, frowning slightly, before spotting a bigger bottle of shampoo near the sink. Dark snorted, shaking their head and turning back to their task. 

The blood that had poured seemingly endless from Host’s eyes and slowed considerable, not something anyone else could consider healthy, but something better than before nonetheless. 

Dark was methodical, and Host seemed too far out of it to protest any of the actions that came from this. Dark wasn’t entirely sure that Host would have minded. What they had been piecing together painted a picture of someone who avoided undressing at all costs, if the body wash near the sink as well had anything to say about it. They traced one of the lines on Host’s ribs, and frowned. They understood collapsing into a fit of visions as Host was prone to doing wasn’t exactly good for his health, especially with the makeshift binder that Host had fashioned, but these almost seemed older than that. 

“They are.” Host’s voice was quiet, and it was then that Dark realized the other had stopped narrating. “The Host... is not what you could call healthy with this.” He gestured in the general direction of his chest. “He had already been wearing the bandages for a day before collapsing.” Host sighed, tilting his head and flinching slightly when the water from the shower head hit the back of his sockets, but he didn’t pull back, not until the water running from his eyes were a light shade of pink. Dark payed it no mind, making sure any various blood and bile had been washed away, before leaning over and turning off the water. 

They turned, finding a towel rather quickly, and pulling Host back out of the bath. He came with no resistance, stepping into the towel Dark had wrapped around him. Host simply stood in the middle of the bathroom and Dark moved back into his room and frowned, glancing around. They stepped over anything on the floor, and slipped a large weighted blanket through the void, nodding to themself, before searching the wardrobe for some sort of pajama. 

When they went back into the bathroom, Dark found Host having collapsed onto the floor again, towel over him, head in his hands and mumbling narration again. When Dark’s aura swept over him, Host twitched and fell silent once more. Dark frowned, and stepped back, their aura pulling away from Host, and watched as the narrations picked back, as Host curled himself tighter and actually whimpered. 

That was the noise that caused them to move forwards again, letting their aura cover the room, lifting him up again carefully. Host twitched, and seemed to relax into Dark’s hold, which wasn’t exactly a normal occurrence with him. They had mutually been avoiding each other since Host had returned, Dark not wanting to be around who they had been sure was just Author in disguise, and Host not wanting to force that upon them. 

Now, however? Dark doubted that Author would have ever let himself been seen so vulnerably, let alone relax and feel calmer in his presence. They sighed, shaking themself from those thoughts, and helped Host dress once more, rewrapping his eyes carefully, if only to hide them from view. They had managed to find clothing that looked like it would be big on Host, only to find that it all practically swamped him. Dark sighed, looking down towards the clothing that he had been wearing, and picked the bloodied coat from the mess, slinging it over their arm and wrapping their other arm around Host’s shoulders, dragging him out of the room. 

Host stumbled on the carpet, only solidifying in Dark’s mind that, without the gentler visions, Host legitimately had no way to see. They had pondered the extent of some of these powers for a little while, but now they watched how they were the only thing keeping Host from running directly into a wall. It would have been humorous, if it hadn’t been for the soft distressed noise that Host made whenever he bumped into a table. 

They made it down to Dark’s own room, where the weighted blanket from before lay on their bed, and Dark sighed lowly, moving Host over to the bed and setting him down. Host hunched in on himself, gently patting at the sheets and frowning. He found the weighted blanket after a moment, and tugged it up and over himself, wrapping it around his shoulders and slowly relaxing more, head falling forwards. 

Dark sighed, pushing Host’s shoulder, and Host collapsed to the side bonelessly. Dark snorted, and glared down at him halfheartedly. Host seemed to know exactly what he had done and grinned up at them, before shifting and tugging the blanket around him, curled up in a ball underneath it. 

Dark settled at their desk quietly, glancing over at him, before sighing. “You had asked me why, earlier.” Host made a soft, questioning noise, proving himself still awake, though just barely. Dark looked over at him, knowing that he hadn’t moved a muscle. “I suppose... it was my way of confirming you were different.” 

Host smiled softly up at them. “Author was too prideful.” He said, voice soft and sleepy. “He would have rather be exposed than keep up the ruse.” He mumbled it into the blanket as he snuggled closer to himself. He was still a moment, before his arm shot out of the blanket and yanked one of the pillows to hug to his chest. 

Dark sat in silence, watching as Host slept, thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I was gonna write a torture fic with Author and Bim, and instead this came out. So... who knows man.


End file.
